The present invention relates to a device for maintaining a pierced earring hole which has been formed by opening a small hole in the earlobe or the like for the purpose of attaching a pierced earring thereto. The pierced earring hole maintenance device of the present invention prevents the small pierced hole from closing up and, moreover, makes it possible to protect the skin around the small hole over a long period of time without causing skin eruptions.
Pierced earrings, which are worn by opening a small hole in the earlobe or the like, and inserting a post through the pierced hole, enjoy great popularity with women in particular.
The procedure for opening a small hole in the earlobe or the like is normally carried out by a physician. If, shortly after the procedure is performed, the pierced earring is removed and left out of the pierced hole, the pierced opening will close up. Furthermore, even in the case where considerable time has passed since the piercing procedure, if pierced earrings are not worn for an extended period of time, the small holes will gradually decrease in size. As a result, in order to wear pierced earrings again, it becomes necessary to once more undergo the piercing procedure.
Pierced earrings are normally made up of metallic pieces. For this reason, when pierced earrings are worn for an extended period of time, the wearer may develop skin eruptions or similar symptoms at the position of attachment to the earlobe or the like. These reaction symptoms may be particularly severe in the individual who has an allergic sensitivity to metals. Moreover, should cysts or abscesses develop, professional treatment becomes necessary.
Pierced earrings are not permissible in some work environments. Additionally, participation in particularly rough sports or leisure activities may necessitate removal of pierced earrings. In these type of situations, where the pierced earring is removed and left out of the small pierced hole, the wearer may encounter the aforementioned difficulties. For this reason, a solution to this problem was necessary.